Call Back
by Bloody Ice
Summary: A dangerous mercenary is making more than 10 kills a month. Tifa and Barret are wishing Cloud was there to take care of this murdereretheif.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

A Walk in the park

Heat rose from the ground. The cops had been on her tail for a while. She didn't mind though. It was just another walk in the park for her. Ever since she was seventeen she had been a mercenary and thief. She kept close to the wall and kept out of the flashlight's beam.

"Are you sure she went in here?" One asked.

"Well, besides the fact that it's dark, creepy and big, I saw her run in here." The other responded.

"Shut up. She might hear us."

"She can't. She's probably on the roof by now."

"Then why are we here Jackman?"

"I dunno. You're in charge Forten."

"Just shut up." Forten commanded. She snickered at their stupidity and skillfully leapt up to a beam above. She crawled on the beam following them: debating if she should just shoot them or cut their throats out with her sword. She stepped in the wrong spot that made a loud creak.

"What was that?" Forten jumped. "It came from around here somewhere." She stayed completely still and rose to her feet. She stepped in the same spot intentionally to toy around with them. Their hearts thumped out of their chest. They cast the light around the small room everywhere except up. She rolled her eyes and stomped on the beam as hard as she could causing it to cave to the floor with a loud echo. They spun around and shined the flashlight at the beam and up where it had fallen and caught a small glimpse of her.

"There she is!" Jackman yelled and ran after her. She laughed softly and ran. She dodged in and out of the beams and jumped from side to side.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Forten yelled drawing out his gun. "If you do not stop, I will shoot." That was almost too much for her. They could barely keep up with her speed let alone try to aim and fire. She ran across a weak point and fell to the ground. She skillfully landed on her feet and absorbed the shock of the fall and sped off.

"Fire! Fire Jackman!" Forten commanded. Jackman drew out his gun and began to fire recklessly.

"His aim sucks." She laughed. She took a sharp left to a dead end. "Well, I guess this will be fun." She backed up to the small window and looked out. "Note to self, never run up to a twentieth floor dead end with cops chasing you." She thought quickly and let an evil smile spread across her face. She adjusted her hood so only her eyes could be seen and grabbed her two pistols from their holsters by her ankles and faced the only exit. "Three......two.....one....." As she said one Forten and Jackman appeared in front of her.

"Hands up now!" Forten commanded raising his gun to her. She didn't do anything.

"Hands up now!" Jackman repeated. She peered up at them and her purple-red eyes pierced through the darkness. She detected their fear and loved it. "

Hands up now! In the name of the law!" Forten commanded yet again. This time she snickered.

"What's so funny?" Jackman demanded. Her snickering grew into a soft laughter. "Speak now!" Jackman demanded. Her laughing grew louder and spine chilling. She stared them straight in the eye and extended her arms, pointing her pistols right at them.

"Shoot Her!! Shoot her!!" Forten yelled. Jackman shut his eyes and fired. Her laughing ceased and she began to fire continuously at them. Bullets filled their bodies and blood splashed to the floor. She kept firing even though she knew they were dead. She just had to vent out the anger that was captivated inside her. She lowered her guns and watched the bodies fall limp to the floor in their own blood. She heard more cops coming and made her escape. The reinforcements arrived shortly after she left.

"She got away again." The chief groaned in frustration.

"Chief, Jackman and Forten have fallen." The chief spun around to his fallen recruits. He kneeled down next to them and examined their bodies and rose back to his feet.

"Damn it. What kind of sick monster is this?" He calmed down and turned to his partner. "Contact their families."

"Yessir." He ran to the car and passed other officers and medics. The chief walked over to the broken window and glared down at the street. He saw a shadowed figure casually walk off into an ally. "I swear, one day, I'll catch you. And you'll beg for death."


	2. A new Mission

Chapter 2:

A new mission

** Wanted:  
Dead or Alive  
Gender: Female  
Age: Possibly early 20's  
Height: ?  
Name: ?  
Prize:  
1,000,000 gil If any information on the where abouts of this person, please contact the  
police station.  
Thank you.**

"Aw man she struck again!"

"Who did Daddy?"

"Don't worry about it Marlene."

"But Daddy...."

"Marlene, why don't you go and play?"

Marlene grunted and slid down from her seat and went outside. Barret glared at the flier and at the TV.

"Two more officers has died thanks to this killer. These are her eighth and ninth victims this month," the news anchor man announced. "She is wanted for series of murders and theft. She is reported to be wearing all black with a strange emblem on the back of her cloak much resembling a Chinese dark dragon. She estimated to be about 5'3 ad might be in her early twenties. If you have any information about this character, you are strongly urged to tell the police. We will keep you updated. This is Cameron Draxvly for channel 8 news."

Barret turned off the television and pounded his metal fist into the table. "Monster. She's just a monster. They had a family and everything!"

"Lemme guess, another killing?"

"Hey Tifa," Barret said quietly. "Yeah it was."

"Who was it this time?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Two police officers named Jackman and Forten. Their bodies are blasted with lead."

"Oh."

Silence.

"You know, I wish Cloud were here." Barret said. "He'd get to the bottom of this quickly."

"I know. She would've been caught months ago."

"It makes having a child scary." Barret explained. "No doubt she would kill a child."

"I know. I'm worried about Marlene constantly."

"Imagine how I feel!" Barret cried rising his voice.

"Calm down Barret. I'm watching Marlene whenever I can and you know she's safe with me."

"I guess you're right." They sat in silence for a while. Aside from the constant murders, it was a pretty normal town. The sun was always shining, the sky was always blue. Birds chirped, crickets played their music, and it was a normal down to earth town. Barret thought it would be a safe place to raise Marlene until the murders started up. He then had a string mind to get the hell out of that place, but Tifa said that nothing would happen to her, and that Cloud promised to meet them there someday.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Marlene cried running in from the backyard. "A bee stung me!!!"

"Aw it's okay Marlene." Barret said. "Where did it sting you?"

"Right here." Marlene sobbed pointing behind her ear.

"It's okay Marlene." Tifa comforted, "Come with me and we'll get the mean ole stinger out." She took Marlene's hand and lead her to the kitchen. She boosted her up on the counter and took out a small set of tweezers. She tilted back Marlene's head to the side and grabbed the stinger and pulled it out.

"Owie!" Marlene cried.

"Sorry Marlene," Tifa said as she disposed the stinger into the trash. She set Marlene down on the floor and she went back outside. Tifa went to go sit down by Barret once again.

"What are we going to do about this Tifa?" Barret asked.

"We're going to go find this monster." She said tossing her black hair behind her shoulder. "We've been on suicide missions before."

"Yeah, when I find that sick bastard I'll rip out her god damned throat and pump her full of lead. But not so much that she'll die. I'll let her suffer to her well deserved damn grave."

"That's the foul mouth Barret I know." Tifa said. "Typical."

"So when are we gonna go find this sucka?"

"Well, tonight if someone will keep Marlene safe."

"Aw, I forgot about that." Barret said upsettingly.

"Don't worry Barret. I know someone."

"Great."

"I'll go call them now." Tifa said getting up and taking out her cell phone. As she spoke on the phone, Barret turned the TV back on. The news was still on and was talking about the latest football game. Barret didn't listen to him. He just thought about how he was going to kill the sick murderer. He decided he should smack her around. Knock her through a few cement walls and blast her with his gun. And then kick around her putrid corps.

"She'll regret the day she entered this world."

"Alright. She's coming." Tifa declared happily. "She'll be over around six, just as the sun sets."


End file.
